Fang
by magic corcelio histories
Summary: Isa Mason es una asesina a sangre fria que durante el dia atiende a Gotham City High. Pero todo cambia para ella cuando se vuelve la aprendiz de Deathstroke. Tim Drake, el niño mas callado de la escuela, alterara su futuro cuando le revele su identidad.


CAPITULO 1

Un día cual quiera yo, Isabella Mason, había sido secuestrada por un hombre llamado Ras Ha Ghul, el gran misterio era porque lo había hecho, que era lo que tanto le interesaba a el de mi, ese mismo día era algo muy difícil de creer porque antes de mi secuestro el hombre cubrió mi cara con una bolsa de tela negra y menciono que yo tenía habilidades de pelea muy eficientes pero antes de decirme que era lo que realmente quería de mi, una voz que parecía de mujer refunfuño "Porque no simplemente le dices lo que necesitas de ella," y el hombre dijo "Porque ella solo saldría huyendo y esparciría lo que se supone que debe ser secreto,".

Después de eso hubo un silencio por uno o dos minutos y me montaron en un vehículo y me llevaron a un lugar que aun es desconocido para mí lo único que recuerdo de ese lugar es que era oscuro lleno de hombres y mujeres que sabían artes marciales asesinas y siempre cargaban armas como espadas o sais; cuando llegamos , el señor Ras Ha Ghul retiro la bolsa de tela y vi lo que vi y en ese momento fue cuando él dijo lo que él quería de mi "Necesito de tus servicios en mi sociedad secreta de asesinos " cuando él lo dijo yo me sorprendí pero intente no demostrarlo demasiado porque en lo más profundo de mi habitaba la sensación de que si demostraba mi miedo me mataría haci que simplemente decidí escuchar y después de los que vendrían siendo los minutos más largos y tortuosos de mi vida yo simplemente le pregunte "Que es lo que necesita de mi" el con una ligera sonrisa en su cara me respondió "yo necesito tus habilidades de pelea para el beneficio de mi sociedad y solo te voy a necesitar por un corto tiempo" yo solo ascendí mi cabeza y dije "Prestare mi servicio a favor de su sociedad solo si mi tiempo hábil aquí es solo de seis meses" Ras Ha Ghul solo me observó durante unos segundos y luego me dijo que acepto el trato.

Al principio me sentí un poco asustada pero luego me acostumbre a ver sangre correr pues que otra cosa podía esperar hacia parte de una sociedad de asesinos que se dedicaba a matar gente sin preguntar quién es o cuáles son sus antecedentes pero siempre supe que pertenecer hay por ese periodo de tiempo tendría su costo, en la primera semana del quinto mes estaba muy emocionada porque faltaba poco para que pudiera seguir con mi vida como antes lo hacía y lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con los amigos y familiares más cercanos que estaba de intercambio en un país como Alemania o Inglaterra pero solo quería aparentar como si eso jamás hubiese pasado , paso algo muy terrible. Resulta que algunas mujeres de la sociedad no estaban de acuerdo con el reconocimiento que me hacia el jefe sobre mi y planeaban hacerme una clase de emboscada que obviamente terminaría en muerte como todo lo que hacíamos en la sociedad y dirían que yo era una traidora y que mientras yo intentaba matarlas ellas solo se defendían .

Pero no todo resulto exactamente como ellas querían….

Ellas me dieron una orden falsa de Ras Ha Ghul y dijeron que era obligatoria mi asistencia yo solo cumpliendo el trato con el señor Ras asistí pero se me hacia raro que el señor Ras solicitara una junta de las personas más importantes de la sociedad se me hacia extraño que me invitara a mi alguien que era solo nivel elite , alguien a la cual aun le faltaban dos niveles mínimo para estar en una de esas juntas y lo que se me hacía más raro es que no me haya dicho sobre la junta personalmente pero en ese momento mi mente no cavia mas para dudas y solo estaba en una combinación de nervios y emoción claro no demostrado en mi cara, al llegar al punto de encuentro este estaba vacío y lo único en lo que podía pensar es que había llegado tarde pero después de unos milisegundos me di cuenta que puntualidad no era problema porque antes de ser elite nivel uno me enseñaron una técnica para saltar una distancia muy amplia y como esta ciudad tiene muchos edificios para mí era muy fácil llegar al punto de reunión, ahí es cuando empecé a sospechar mas de tal información pero ya era demasiado tarde ellas llegaron y cumplieron su primer objetivo que era realizar una emboscada en mi contra .

Yo me quede atónita cuando salieron de su escondite y me sorprendieron con sus espadas y sais a pesar de que use mi espada y mis sais de emergencia ellas atacaban todas al tiempo al pasar del tiempo ellas lograron tumbarme al suelo en ese momento yo solo pude pensar en cómo iba vivir después de morir si es que había otra vida después de la muerte antes de enterrarme la espada simplemente me dijeron "no hay necesidad de tanta lujuria" y antes de que ellas pudieran matarme alguien desde un edificio muy alto disparo y le dio en la cabeza a la mujer que sostenía la espada y llego muy rápidamente y las mato a todas muy rápido apenas pudieron herirlo en la pierna pero no era grave parecía una pequeña cortadita pero yo aun así me preocupe por mi salvador.

Pero al intentar ayudarlo demostró desinterés por mi amabilidad y me dijo "no es grave así que aléjate" yo solo pensaba en lo grosero que era, después de estar callados por un tiempo me dijo "peleas muy bien pero no lo suficiente… para quien trabajas?" yo solo intentaba pensar que este hombre no podía ser más misterioso.

Yo a esta simple pregunta e temblado de miedo por su voz de tono malvado y profundo pero aun así respondí "eso no es de tu incumbencia "el solo se quedo observándome y luego soltó una carcajada y me dijo "tienes unas habilidades muy buenas de pelea pero son muy pobres y débiles debes mejorarlas" yo solo lo observe y le pregunte "cuánto tiempo lleva usted observándome luchar" el solo me ignoro e intento retirarse del lugar pero yo le grite "¡¿cómo te llamas?! Debo saber el nombre de mi salvador para ubicarte y pagar mi deuda" el solo me dio la espalda y luego me miro y dijo "prefiero no decir mi nombre llámame Deathstroke" yo solo lo vi retirarse de esa azotea y luego me retiro de nuevo al cuartel pero lo que veo no es muy inspirador.

Para mi ver sangre y murete era normal porque eso era lo que hacíamos pero esto, esto era totalmente diferente una sensación extraña y desconocida provenía de mi interior y emanaba mucha energía y ganas de venganza, ese día toda la sociedad (asesinos de rango bajo) habían sido masacrados más bien parecía un genocidio porque la sociedad estaba renaciendo haci que la mayoría de integrantes aun eran débiles por eso que fueron asesinados fácilmente pero fue algo que no cometeríamos nosotros porque nosotros teníamos honor pero esa persona que hizo esto lo hizo a sangre fría y se nota que no tenía mucha afinidad con esta sociedad pero también esa persona nos había espiado por mucho tiempo porque sabía la ubicación exacta de nuestro escondite pero no hablo de una o dos semanas sino de un año y unos cuantos meses esta persona debía estar demasiado obsesionado con acabar con la sociedad .

Días después decidí retirarme de la sociedad pero no quería aparecer de la nada donde mis familiares así que hice un pequeño llamado de atención teniendo unos de los mejores promedios en la preparatoria de Gotham, los resultados académicos de todos eran publicados en el noticiero de Gotham haci que no habría ningún problema en que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Yo solo seguía el transcurso de mi vida normal asistiendo a la preparatoria de Gotham no teniendo ningún problema con nadie pero a la semana después del genocidio llego un estudiante nuevo a la escuela el chico solo llego y se sentó en su asiento sin presentarse pues todos estaban un poco incómodos pero no importaba la verdad porque no me relacionaba mucho con las personas de esa escuela y pues simplemente no me importaba entonces a la hora de salida de la escuela 3 mujeres se acercaron al chico nuevo y le preguntaron "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" el serio y desinteresado respondió "mi nombre es Tim Drake" y se retiro de el salón de clase lo cual me genero intriga era alguien muy misterioso y la verdad ese tipo de personas son las que me llaman la atención pero para ser sincera aun no podía dar un veredicto final si no lo conocía muy bien.

En ese momento no sabía ni que pensar así que para despejar mi mente me fui de ese salón de clase y me retire a cualquier lugar cercano que me pudiera entretener y la verdad fui a un centro comercial pero me quede hasta muy tarde sin darme cuenta de la hora corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa pero era muy de noche , estaba muy oscuro y la calle estaba completamente sola no pude darme cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero no había prestado mucha atención a eso hasta que se volvió persistente la sospecha pero cuando miraba atrás veía que la calle seguía oscura, callada y sola pero no podía escuchar pasos detrás de mí. Estaba un poco asustada hasta que me di cuenta de que los pasos desaparecieron yo en ese momento me sentí un poco más tranquila pero unos minutos después del cielo callo una persona y simplemente me quede atónita, el solo me miro y me dijo "ven conmigo" yo solo me asuste mas y simplemente intente correr pero no pude porque él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba hay detrás de mí y otra vez me dijo "ven conmigo" yo solo me quede ahi callada y asustada, no podía escapar y si me negaba lo más probable es que me mataría a mí solo me quedaba la opción de acceder ,yo solo ascendí mi cabeza y lo seguí, el me llevo a la azotea del edificio en el cual Deathstroke me ha salvado la vida, yo simplemente al ver el lugar dije en voz baja "Deathstroke" el solo se quedo observándome y me dijo aun me recuerdas y se quito la chaqueta y el sombrero que no me permitía reconocerlo y me sorprendí porque no lo había visto en muchos y no creía posible la oportunidad de verlo pero lo estaba observando.

Yo solo me quede callada y él me dijo "he estado pensando demasiado en tus habilidades y tus capacidades haci que simplemente iré al grano quiero que seas mi aprendiz" que podía hacer esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza quiero que seas mi aprendiz acaso lo escuche bien quiero que seas mi aprendiz , no sabía que decir después de haber escuchado esas palabras una parte de mi estaba emocionada y la otra un poco confundida porque se supone que mi tiempo de contrato con Ras Ha Ghul aun estaba vigente pero como él estaba completamente desparecido tal vez escondido para revivir la sociedad con ayuda de sus socios u oculto hasta que pase el peligro yo que sé, pero al final termine aceptando y Deathstroke me dijo "perfecto mañana iniciamos y de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi escondite" la verdad nose que quiso decir con "escondite" pero creo que se refería una especie de cuartel secreto o como él le decía escondite, yo solo ascendí mi cabeza y el desapareció entre las sombras a pesar de que du traje era color naranja y negro el consiguió desaparecer .

Al él retirarse de la azotea yo solo me fui caminado de nuevo con el mismo rumbo, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba agotada haci que me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

Al siguiente día yo me levante, desayune y me fui a la escuela y al llegar me encuentro que el niño nuevo(en ese momento no recordaba su nombre) estaba lastimado en uno de sus brazos específicamente el izquierdo, al verlo me preocupe pero no podía demostrarlo haci que hacia como si no me importara , al pasar de las horas en una de las clases el profesor decidió hacer trabajos en grupo pero con la condición de que él los escogía y pues al parecer nadie tuvo ningún problema y pues por lo visto yo tampoco haci que simplemente deje que el profesor hiciera la magia y me lleve la grata sorpresa de que me tocara con el niño nuevo ósea con Tim Drake (justo en ese momento recordé su nombre) y pues no hubo de otra haci que simplemente yo moví mi silla hacia haya por la incapacidad de él en su brazo y empezamos a trabajar pero en medio del trabajo él me pregunto "¿ cómo te llamas?" pues no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar pero si era la primera vez que lo escuchaba preguntar eso a alguien y que iba a hacer si le decía lo más probable era que él se convirtiera en mi primer amigo porque en la escuela no hablaba casi con nadie y todos eran para mi conocidos pero me parecía descortés evadir su pregunta haci que respondí "yo me llamo Isabella ¿y tú?" al responder se me noto mucha inseguridad mientras él estaba totalmente tranquilo y me dijo " mi nombre es Tim" yo solo podía sentir los nervios que corrían dentro de mis entrañas y justo en ese momento sonó la campana del fin de la jornada escolar y él me dijo "seguiremos hablando mañana Isabella" y cuando se fue dije en voz muy baja "salvada por la campana" y recogí mis libros y me retire de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta encontré a alguien sentado en el sillón de mi apartamento me asuste hasta que me di cuenta que esa persona era Deathstroke y me dijo "linda casa" y le pregunte "¿cómo entraste?" y él me dijo "tu cerradura es muy simple por lo tanto no se me hace complicado abrirlo y cerrarlo otra vez" en ese momento supe que debía ahorrar para una nueva cerradura y que él me estaba buscando para que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera con él pero estaba demasiado sorprendida con el hecho que cualquier persona podía entrar a mi apartamento sin ninguna complicación y el rompió mi trance preguntándome "que estas esperando" yo ya sabía que quería decir con eso pero estaba un poco dudosa porque que iba a pasar con mi apartamento y con mis cosas y el tal vez me estaba leyendo la mente y dijo "no te preocupes por tu apartamento y tus cosas yo mismo me encargare de cuidarlo" al escuchar esas palabras cogí mis maletas y las llene de lo que podía . Al terminar yo solo lo vi levantarse y hacer como una clase de seña que quería decir sígueme así que lo seguí el solo se fue a la azotea y empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio así que yo con la habilidad que Ras Ha Ghul me enseño lo seguí.

Cuando llegamos al destino ósea su escondite o cuartel secreto el cual quedaba más cerca de mi escuela y él me asigno un cuarto entones fue ahí cuando él dijo "de ahora en adelante tu serás mi ayudante, yo soy un caza recompensas y juntos mataremos a la persona que se nos asigne más tarde te entrenare y reforzare tus habilidades" yo solo ascendí mi cabeza y me acosté en la cama que estaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación y me quede pensando "de ahora en adelante debo volverme más fuerte se que con Deathstroke debo ser de sangre fría y matar a las personas que él me diga también se que el entrenamiento va a ser más duro pero si Ras Ha Ghul aparece de nuevo ¿qué será de mi?.


End file.
